The Journey Begins
by Giovani
Summary: Jevian, a young Jedi Knight, struggles to cope with his past and tries to fight the new hardships of the Clone Wars. After following Mace Windu to Genosis his destiny soon starts to come into play. 4th chapter up! Must read!
1. Default Chapter

He looked toward the two Trade Federation droids on his left side as his light blue eyes widened already deflecting the beams ahead of him. He winced preparing to be hit as he then saw a purple flash in front of him the beams hitting into the air.

" Fall back," He heard a voice call back as Trade Federation droits began to outflank the Jedi as he then turned around.

He felt a laser burn against his Jedi Robe as he fell down wincing. He felt his hand go to his stomach feeling blood go onto his white Robe. He closed his eyes as he began to concentrate the Force on his wound stopping the bleeding. Still writhed with pain he reignited his blue beamed lightsaber. He then felt continued to deflect the beams. He tried to make a couple counter attacks, but would've been killed. Soon the Jedi were forced into the circle of the stadium as they began to become barraged by the blaster fire. One by one the Jedi began to fall dead. Then a loud voice echoed out into the stadium as the blaster fire halted. The Jedi still stood there lightsabers still ignited wondering what had happened. Then on the upper balcony Jevian noticed a old man cloaked in robes. It couldn't be..

" Jedi! Turn off your lightsabers.. Your fight has ended..." Count Dooku shouted at them.

Mace Windu raised his hand signaling them to stay on guard." I should've known it was you Dooku.."

A soft grin came over Dookus aged face as he shouted," This is your last chance to surrender..."

Jevian lifted his hand itching his brown hair. So this is how he was gonna go down? After all of those years of training and meditation.. He would follow the path the Force has given him. He lifted his other hand to the lightsaber gripping it with both hands lowering it as he went into a guard position. He kneeled a little as he felt the sound of his lightsaber and dead silence after his long useless monologue. His eyes then went to the air sensing a rather strong surge within the Force.

Then a loud explosion could be heard as the Clone Armies Troop Transports swooped down blasting away at the arena.The Trade Federation soldiers began opening fire again as the Jedi raced to the transport. Jevian looked and saw a wounded Jedi deflecting the blaster fire. Jevian then raced across the Stadium deflecting all of the blaster fire at him. He then looked to the wounded Jedi get hit in the neck falling down. He winced for a moment as he then turned around dashing toward the transport. No he wasn't gonna make it as he then pushed off the ground leaping to catch the transport lower edge. He dropped his lightsaber as he tried to grab it, but failed. He felt the ascending ship as he then forced his other hand onto the ledge barely holding on. He then saw a wooden stick out toward him. He then grabbed onto it as he was lifted onto it with surprising strength. He then climbed onto it noticing several clone soldiers and a small figure appeared in front of him.

" Hello Jedi.. Need help I request of you.." The small cloaked figure came before him.

Jevians eyebrows went up as he immediately stood up bowing softly." Hello Master Yoda.. It is good to see you.."

Yoda looked up at him nodding noticing his blaster wound. He then nodded," Lightersaber you lack I see.."

Jevian nodded looking a little intimidated," Yes Master Yoda.. I dropped it..."

Yoda frowned as he walked up to him tossing him a lightsaber. It was not one of Yodas, but it was the one Jevian had left on Coruscant at the academy. Jevian looked up to open his mouth, but Yoda interrupted as the ship descended and they descended upon a docking bay sticking out in the middle of a canyon. Weird thought Jevian as his thoughts were interrupted," Go we must.. Jevian stay here and guard the ship.."

Jevian nodded as he then watched Yoda and a couple Clone Troopers run into the cave. He was always stuck with guarding duty. he thought. Well it was better than that stadium battle he thought as he went to the pilot chambers and sat down next to the pilot.

" So are you actually a clone?" He asked looking to the pilot as his eyes widened seeing the neck slit and blood going all over the place. This kill was fresh he thought as he ignited his lightsaber and sung around the seat.

Nothing he saw as he gripped his lightsaber and then jumped out of the ship seeing a cloaked figure with a robot arm covered in blood. This must've been the culprit behind the death of the pilot Jevian thought to himself as he looked to it.

He then smirked," Feeling foggy... Jump," He yelled at it.

The cloaked figure then went into its arm sleeves then they came out again pulling out two red lightsabers. Then they ignited a laugh coming from the cloaked figure as he moved into a fighting stance.

Jevian looked at the now Dark Jedi as he gripped his blade tighter as the cloaked figure came running at him. A slash from the Dark Jedi lightsaber at his lower gut followed. Jevian moved his blade catching his and forced it out of the way. Jevian then turned his hand to the Dark Jedi and pushed him back with the force. This was gonna be a long fight JEvian thought.

His attention drifted from the Dark Jedi as he heard another lightsaber fight coming from inside the cave. He then turned around and began running for the entrance. But then the Dark Jedi would not allow it. He would charge from behind Jevian jumping over him as he tried to slice off his neck there.

Jevian turned around his eyes widening as he swung his lightsaber like a baseball at him knocking away one of his lightsabers, but couldn't stop the other one from coming. The blade cut the side of Jevians neck as he let out a yell quickly jumping back. After landing one of his hands went to his neck feeling blood escape that clean cut across his neck. He began to shake uncontrollably from the pain as he rose up slowly extending his hand staying in that defensive position as blood began to soak his brown cloaked Jedi Robe.

The figure spoke with a dark sinister voice," You are wounded.. And judging by your recent fighting you are not strong.. I piety you Jedi.."

Jevian shook letting a weak smirk come over his face," So.. It is true that all of you Sith talk alike.. Always boasting how you are superior and everything..." His hand left his wound as blood continued to spill out. It went to the hilt of the lightsaber gripping it," Now stop talking and fight!"

The Dark Jedi let out a mocking laugh as its hands went to the hood pulling it down. Jevians eyes widened as he backed away. He felt his hand let go of his lightsaber as he muttered," Laheia.. It... Can't... Be..."

_Writes Note: Hey guys whats up? This is my first attempted Star Wars Fan Fic.. I apologize for the preview it kind of sucks. I want you to review and be honest. I'm not afraid of harsh comments. If you want to email me any ideas you might have for the story email it to me at I need some help on the storyline so don't be afraid to email me. And review again, lol.. Alright since I'm going to Italy for 2 weeks I'm gonna try to do a huge update which will do 3 more chapters hopefully.. See ya guys later!_


	2. The Confrontation

The red-haired girl looked to him," Well.. Jevian it seems that you have not changed. Your fighting style is still off and your still weak..."

Jevian would turn off his lightsaber bringing it down to his waste. He would wipe the dirt off his sweat encased face," Well seems you haven't changed either. Always monolouging how I'm not a real Jedi. Honestly Laheia it gets boring after awhile."

Laheia would smile turning off her own lightsabers. Jevian noticed she had lowered her defenses. He would continue to stare into her eyes as she remarked," You were the one to always have a temper. Surprised I'm the one who went to the Dark Side instead of you. That is why I'm stronger and was able to strike down Master.."

Jevians eyes filled with anger as he immediately ignited his lightsaber," You will not mention his name. You are nothing, but a traitor. You deserve nothing more, but death. I will bring it to you."

A loud burst of laughter came from her as she reignited both of her lightsabers," Foolish one. Do you not remember our Padawan days? Even Master Yoda said I would be a great Jedi.."

A voice came from behind her," Indeed wrong was I. Still much to learn you do young Padawan."

Laheias light brown eyes grew wide with terror as her hands began shaking. Her head turned," Master Yoda.."

She would drop her lightsabers as she would completely turn her body to him," I give up Master Yoda."

Jevian blinked as he would slip the hilt of his lightsaber into his belt. He didn't know Master Yoda could intimidate her so much. Jevian would walk over to Yoda while a pair of Clone Troopers took Laheia into custody. If it were up too him she would have been executed on the spot. He would bow to master Yoda," Master.. I sensed a disturbance when you went into the cave."

Yoda nodded looking up at Jevian," Yes did I. Count Dooku it was. Two other Jedi had begun to fight with him they did. My young apprentice Dooku was, but fell to the dark side he did. Fought him and indeed grown in the Force has, but tainted. But a new war has begun. I hate to send Jedi to war. These are dark times my young friend."

Jevian bowed," Thank you Master Yoda. I will meditate upon this. Still one question still troubles me. Is this Skywalker really gonna fulfill the prophecy?"

Yoda would begin to walk toward the Clone Transporter as the Clone Troopers began to get the ship ready," No do I not.. But one thing sure.. This is a new war young Jedi, Jevian.. I will make sure you come with me to Coruscant. Much work we do.."

Jevian would nod his hands in his cloak as he boarded the Transport. His light blue eyes would look out at the setting sun. Classic scene for a new conflict to begin he thought to himself as he would sit down in one of the seats examining his lightsaber. So this is where his Journey Begins.

_I'm off to Italy! I will be writing down notes on the 9 hour flight to Rome.. Ugh.. Well please Read and Review. This is part one of this chapter. Please keep sending your honest reviews! Be open as you like I won't remove your reviews no matter what. So see ya in a couple weeks! _


	3. Revealations

It was indeed a long flight back to Coruscant. He would leave the Medical Area of one of the new Republics ship. He would walk into a small area which was his bedding until they reached Coruscant. He would lay on his cot as he looked up at the dully colored ceiling as he closed his eyes and began to recount his old Padawan days.

_" Jevian.. Laheia. Will you two stop messing around and get over here," A loud voice shouted._

_Both of their heads would turn as they both bowed saying in unison,° Sorry Master Fenoi.."_

_A smile came across Master Fenois aged and wrinkled face as he approached them both," As I keep saying you both are the most troublesome Iàve ever had to train, but also the most talented. Now as I was saying before I was interrupted. Ah, thats right. now you both now that your Jedi Knight Trials are coming up. Have both of you constructed your new lightsabers as I have instructed?"_

_Jevian pulled his newly built lightsaber out of his Padawan Robe. He smirked looking at Laheia and then to his Master," Yes, Master. I have built it to every detail necessary. I added the crystal, and.."_

_Master Fenoi grabbed the lightsaber from him. His aged brown eyes began to examine it carefully," Sorry Jevian.. You assembled the hilt wrong. Try again. If you fail again my young friend your Jedi Trails will be pushed back, again."_

_A wounding look drew on Jevians face as he nodded taking his lightsaber back._

_Laheia smirked trimpuhanetly. She then walked forwardas he put it into her Masters hands. Master Fenios eyes widened as he examined it," Oh, wow.. I have never seen a lightsaber built as perfectly by a Padawan. _

_( Will finish this in 4 days. Still in Italy and this is all I was able to type. Pardon spelling mistakes.)_


	4. Boarding Party

Jevian opened his eyes the daydream of his past vanishing as he felt a violent vibration run through his dorm knocking off his few possessions he had on the table. He winced hitting his head against the wall. He would quickly rise to his feet calling his lightsaber to him with the Force as he put it into his belt. Running to the door it did not open by itself. Main power to the doors must be off to this level he thought as he quickly pulled out his lightsaber the blue blade emerging from it. With a quick slice into the computer system the door opened automatically. Outside his dorm there were scrambling Engineers and Clone Troopers running to their designated positions. As he ran out into the small corridor which was the hallway a lone Clone Trooper ran to him.

" Sir.. Boarding parties from seperatist ships are breaching are halls.. We need support or our lines will collaspe."

Jevians eyes widened as his hand still gripped that ignited lightsaber. Thought crossed his mind as he nodded," Alright trooper show me where I'm needed."

The Clone Trooper would nod as he ran down the cramped hallway. Jevian followed closely behind him. After a series of turns they came into a much wider hallway which was as large as a hangar. A loud explosion echoed sending shrapenel all over. Jevian quickly ran in front of the Clone Trooper cutting a flying piece of debree in half with his lightsaber.

Jevian then looked toward the explosion in the wall. A squad of Clone Troopers came running out shooting through the smokey crater hole in the wall.

" Pull back men! Take cover behind the debree we can't let the droids go any further," The Commander shouted out.

Jevian and the Clone Trooper quickly ran to their aid as Jevian shouted to the Commander over the loud laser rifle fire," Commanders whats going on?"

The Trooper looked to him through that emotionless mask he had on," Currently we are being pursued by a couple dozen battle droids.. We assume reinforcements are coming. Half of our force was annhilated right when their boarding ships hit us.. We knew that if we didn't seek cover we'd be all killed so a couple of our guys blew up that wall and now we are here.."

Jevian nodded as he then began deflecting the beams that were coming from the still smoked hole in the wall. Then one by one the Trade Federation droids began pouring through returning fire to the Clone Troopers. Jevian winced deflecting dozens of shots at him as he then held out his hand pushing a group of four droids into the wall smashing them. He looked to the Clone Commander. He quickly dashed toward him giving a beautitful blue color around him as he deflected each beam with precisiion before coming to the Commanders aid. " Commander! Have your troops give me supporting fire.. I will take care of these droids!"

The Commander nodded as he looked to his remaining troopers as he shouted," Troopers! Form up and follow the Jedi!"

Jevian quickl dashed off as he began approaching the Trade Federation droids as he jumped into the air landing in the center of the droids as he began slicing them up. The Droids began hesitating confused on wether to focus there fire on the Jedi or the Clone Troopers. Withing two minutes Jevian stood over the piles of ruined Federation Droids as he then turned off his lgihtsaber breathing heavily. The Clone Troopers ran over to him as Jevian then looked toward the crater. He soon began to jog through the hole as he looked down to the other side of the corridor. Nothing. Something seemed suspicious. Where were the reinforcements the commander had mentioned earlier? He slowly began to walk the hall the troopers following in the column looking for any boogey traps.

A long erie silence came over them. The only thing that could be heard was Jevians loud breathing compared to the Clone Troopers silent calm breathing. The Clone Commander jogged up to Jevian," Master Jedi this hallway seems to be clear.. Do you wish to secure..."

He was interrupted as Jevian immediately lifted up his lightsaber as heard the clank sound of another group of Federation Droids. The Commander quickly yelled," Take positions men! Master Jedi.. From our prior contacts this may be the Droids that are being accompanied by Bodyguard Droids.."

A feeling of anger surged through him hearing this news. His head would turn as Jevian turned off his lightsaber. Jevian then took the pistol blaster from the Commanders holster as he then looked to the Commander," If there are those Bodyguard Droids it would be dangerous to go head to head with them with all of those Battle Droids. I want you to have your troops focus your fire on thosse Body Guard droids.. After we pick them off order a charge and we'll sweep the rest of the Battle Droids.."

The Commander nodded as he raised his foled knuckle signaling for his troops to stay put and he spoke over the overcom giving them the orderes. A couple moments passed, but to Jevian it felt like forever. He hated waiting for the fight to come to him in these instances. The clank sound drew close and closer. Then four Battle Droids came around the corner. Immediately Jevian opened fire with his blaster pistol knocking down one droid. Soon the others trooped quickly due to the Clone Troopers fire. Then by the dozens columns of Droids began to turn the curve into the occupied hallway. Soon a midst of blaster fire filled the hallway which amased Jevian. A loud yell came from one of the Clone Troopers as he fell down from a laser piercing round to his head. Blood began to pour out of the massive gash in the head as Jevian winced. One by one the Clone Troopers began to fall despite their valarious effort to hold back the Droids. Soon the Trade Federation had pushed half-way through the hallway and once again the Clone Troopers and Jevian were by the hole in the wall all huddled up. The Commander looked to Jevian as he yelled," Jedi Master were taking heavy losses! We should pull back to the higher decks and..."

Jevians cold eyes glared at the Commanders mask as he said in a low toned voice," We will not be pushed back.. We die here if we must. We can't allow the Droids to take over the hallway behind us. If they do they'll be able to overhwhelm the bridge.. We can't allow that Commander even if it envolves are lives being the cost of it.. Do we have anything that can blow..."

The Commander nodded," Yes, sir.. A couple of my troopers have standard issue HH-15 projectile launchers..."

Jevian frowned and said sarcastically," Oh now you tell me." He ran his fingers through his hair nervously as he then dropped the blaster and ignited his lightsaber. " Have your Troops fire two projectiles into..."

A loud explosion came above Jevian as he quickly ducked. The Trade Federation troopers began to advance faster as Jevian continuedm," Fire those projectiles and have your troops unload every grenade after that.. The Battle Droids should be in somewhat of disorganized fashion and I'll run in and.."

The Commander smirked from beneth his mask and reseponded," And clear them out.. Typical Jedi. All troopers who have HH-15s fire them now!"

Behind them two Troopers quickly pulled them out hoisting it on their shoulders. In thundering sound two missles flew spiraling at the droids causing a loud noise which muted everyones ears. Within a few seconds a fierce sounds of droids braking apart could be heard. Jevian then jumped into the smoke and the sounds of a cutting lightsaber could be heard. Within five minutes loud sounds of a lightsaber beating on the Force Pike of one last standing Body Guard. The Clone Troopers stood back as finally Jevian pulled his lightsaber from the dead lock and launched his lightsaber through the chest. As soon as it went through he swung the lightsaber left causing a small explosion noise as the Body Gaurd fell down. It let out one more machine like noise before dying out.

Blood was smeared across Jevians face from a blaster wound which scrapped his face. The Clone Troopers which only numbered six now had held off a whole Trade Federation boarding party and destroyed them all. Jevian sighed with relief as the Clone Troopers began cheering wildly at their new found victory. Jevians eyes widened despite their victories. The Clone Troopers silenenced as they immediately aimed their guns at Jevian. He turned around seeing three lightsaber wielding humanoids as his eyes widened.


	5. A Struggle with the Past

Authors Note: Hey guys whats up? This chapter I put a lot of work into cause after this some major events will take place in the story. Please review! I love to hear all of your comments! Either bad or good!

Jevian steadied his lightsaber pushing it would as the three blue skinned colored human ignited their red lightsabers. Why did he always have to run into Dark Jedi? The Clone Troopers immediately took on individual targets readying to fire on the Commanders order. Jevian looked to the Dark Jedi as he said in a cold voice," We don't have to fight.. You still have a chance to leave.."

The three humanoids laughed at him. The one standing in the middle would look to Jevian with those cold yellow eyes his hand itching that bald blue head. " So typical of you Jedi to always want solve things through peace.."

A wounded Clone Trooper rose to his feet behind the Dark Jedi raising his blaster pistol shaking from his chest wound. The Dark Jedi standing left of the yellowed eye one smirked and immediately swung around and sliced his lightsaber through the neck severing the head. It rolled toward the base of Jevians feet as he winced," He was defenseless you cold hearted bastards,"

He yelled as he charged at the Dark Jedi holding out his lightsaber. After he launched himself at the Dark Jedi all of the remaining Clone Troopers began opening fire. Jevian went for the middle one as he swung down at him. Too his surprise the middle one jumped over him and began running at the Clone Troopers. Jevian then turned around yelling as he tried to run and stop him, but the two other Jedi began assailing him with his lightsabers.

The Commander then yelled," Aim for the middle one man!"

One Clone Trooper hesitated as he pulled out the HH-11 Projectile Launcher. He hoisted it on his shoulder and fired it past several Clone Troopers and hit the Dark Jedi right on. A muffled groan was given as a loud explosion blasted through the hallway sending most of the Clone Troopers back.

Jevian turned around hearing the rocket fire out of the HH-11 as he quickly ducked as the Dark Jedi swung to finish them the explosion soon hit them back blood and body parts going everywhere. Jevians eyes fuzzed white for a couple moments as the color soon returned as he got up his ears still ringing. He turned around seeing debris of cloaked material and skin splattered all over the hallway. The Clone Trooper fired a rocket close range against the Dark Jedi. A good, but stupid call Jevian thought as he saw the Clone Troopers begin to get up slowly. His eyes turned away from the part of the littered body parts of the soldiers and Dark Jedi apart as he walked back to the solder who had fired it. His hand went to his armored soldier patting it. " Good shot soldier.."

The soldier would only nod hooking the rocket launcher to his back as Jevian then said," All right soldiers. This area seems clear now.. I say we go back to the bridge and see where we are need," His finger turned off his lightsaber as he walked through the crater in the wall.

Only five of the thirty troopers had survived that massive fight. He would noticed his tattered cloak from that explosion. Was pointless in continuing to carry around then rags. He would untie it and let it drop revealing the white clothing underneath it. They would soon find themselves at the bridge with frantic crew members pressing buttons. Jevian would walk to Yoda who was overlooking the battle. He bow and said," Good evening Master Yoda. You ordered me to report to you of our conflict with the boarding party?"

Yoda would turn around look up at Jevian nodding," Yes."

Jevian would explain the story from when he got up from his dorm to the short lived lightsaber duel with the three Dark Jedi.

Yoda nodded a questionative look coming over his face," True it is. More Dark Jedi we notice. Report this to the Council I will. Jevian dismissed you are. Another mission you will receive later. Rest now."

Jevian bowed one last time before walking back down the long hallways of the ship before reaching his new dorm. He would go back to his bed and lay down immediately falling asleep.

_Jevians youthful eyes looked toward Laheia as he ignited his_ _lightsaber the blue blade emerging. He smirked as he said," So Laheia you wanna duel again? Well as you know I'm hot gonna take it easy on you."_

_Anger filled lust filled Laheias eyes as a grin crossed over his face. She slide out her lightsaber a green blade emerging as she slowly slumped into her fighting stance," Jevian you were lucky this time.. But I have unlock a new power you can never imagine."_

_Jevian ignored her long talking as he charged at her doing a low sweep at her lightsaber attempting to knock it out of her hand. Laheia took a step barely dodging the attack. She then thrust down at Jevians lightsaber. Jevian responding to it swung his lightsaber to knock her blade away. It failed as soon there lightsabers were in a deadlock and he was on his knees. He slowly begin to force himself up attempting to break the deadlock. The sound of their intertwined lightsabers thundered as both of their eyes were deadlocked. To Laheia this would be the fight that ended their rivalry once and for all. She then slide her lightsaber from underneath his and swung at his chest._

_Jevian let out a loud yell as pieces of his shredded Padawan cloak went all over mixed with blood as he fell down. His eyes filled with pain as he saw Laheia walk up to him pointing the point of her lightsaber to his neck. " So thus ends the rivalry between Laheia and Jevian. I'll see you in the after life..," She said in a evil toned voice as she then swung back her lightsaber and then thrusted it down to behead Jevian._

_A blue blade swung out and stopped her blade nearly inches away from Jevians neck. Jevian let out a sigh of relief as he got up weakly stumbling back. Master Fenoi looked to Laheia with anguish in his eyes. He pulled his lightsaber away from hers as he said frowning," So it is true. My most prized student has changed into a twisted hate machine."_

_Laheia grinned and laughed and him mockingly," Master Fenoi.. You know nothing of what I have learned.."_

" _Hate... Fear... Agression. I know well thep ath you travel know Laheia. Attempting to strike down your peer has proven this. You have now turned to the dark side and I will stop you," Master Fenoi said as he then charged at Laheia._

_Laheia grinned and charged at him as they began the lightsaber duel. Laheia swung at him and attempted several moves, but wherever her blade went Master Fenois was always there to block her. She then saw the oppurtunity to strike him as she then pushed her lightsaber forward. Soon blood began dripping on the floor as Master Fenois eyes looked down seeing the lightsaber through his gut. How couldn't he had forseen that? Laheia laughed kicked him to the ground. She opened her palm extending her fingers out toward him," You die here master!"_

_Jevian yelled as he turned on his lightsaber and launched himself at her._ _Laheias fingers then turned toward Jevian as brightening lightning bolts escaped her fingers hitting Jevian on impact. She continued this into Jevian fell limp smoke mascarading his body. Master Fenoi looked up at her muttering," You are not my student.."_

_Laheia laughed at him as she then brought down the lightsaber on his neck. A muffled groan was given as she then drew up her blade. She then would walk out of the trainning room a proud grin on her face._


End file.
